He Whom I Love
by Hime Chuu
Summary: Dia yang aku cintai. Aku bertemu denganmu dihari hujan. Tanpa payung bersamaku. Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Sasu-Hina**

**He****whom I love**

Sudah 5 tahun aku mencintainya…

Dengan segenap hati…

Penuh…

.

.

.

Waktu itu hari hujan. Dan aku tak membawa payungku ikut serta.

Terpaksa aku menunggu hujan mereda.

.

.

.

1jam…

2jam…

.

.

.

Terlalu lama aku menunggu…

Namun hujan tak kunjung mereda, justru sebaliknya.

Deras.

Semakin deras.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Kau tidak pulang? Apa –kau menunggu seseorang?"

Teman baikku –Tenten, menyapaku. Sepertinya ia baru selesai club Judo.

"A-apa hari ini kau a-ada c-club ju-judo?"

"Hm~."

Tepat seperti perkiraanku.

Disampingku, Tenten mulai membuka payung yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Setelah kukumpulkan semua keberanianku, aku mulai berjalan menghampirinya, "A-ano, bo-boleh a-aku me-menumpang pa-payungmu?" Tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Tenten, kulihat wajahnya pun seperti enggan memberi jawaban. Tapi bukan wajah tak mau memberi tumpangan namun lebih terlihat mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolakku.

"Ka-kalau me-memang ti-tidak bisa t-tidak a-apa-apa k-kok. Ma-maaf sudah me-merepotkanmu." Tak mau membuatnya semakin kebingungan, aku memutuskan memulai bersuara terlebih dulu.

"Maaf yah, Hinata. Bukannya aku tidak mau, ta-tapi aku harus menjemput adikku yang bersekolah tak jauh dari sini. Sekali lagi maaf yah." Tenten mulai berjalan menembus hujan. Sebelum langkahnya kian menjauh ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya padaku. Tak lupa kubalas dengan lambaian tanganku yang lemah.

.

.

.

Sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu.

Sudah 2 jam lebih.

Nekat. Aku berlari menembus hujan lebat itu. Dengan tas sekolah yang kutaruh diatas kepalaku.

Langkahku membuat sebuah cipratan yang lebar.

Gantungan kunci yang melekat pada resleting tas sekolahku pun berbunyi nyaring karena terus bergoyang.

Hingga akhirnya…..

Cring…Cring…Cring…

Byuuuuuur…

Yah! Gantungan kunci tasku yang berbentuk kepala hello kitty itu tercebur kedalam selokan dengan sukses.

.

.

.

Segala cara telah aku coba untuk mengambilnya. Tapi tak bisa. Lubang penutup selokan terlalu kecil sehingga tanganku tak bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Seragamku mulai basah kuyup.

Badanku mulai terasa berat karena bajuku yang mulai memberat.

Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya hilang.

Itu hadiah terakhir dari Neji-nii sebelum pergi kuliah ke New York.

Aku harus bisa.

Harus bisa.

Tapi…

Andai saja ada yang menolong –ku.

.

.

.

Kurasa ada yang aneh! Yah, ada yang aneh!

Kulihat sekelilingku. Percikan air hujan masih setia membasahi bumi. Gaya gravitasi masih berlaku disini, karena hujan yang masih terus jatuh kebawah.

Tapi…

Kenapa?

Kuarahkan pandanganku keatas.

Payung bening sudah berada diatas kepalaku. Dari situ juga aku mampu melihat wajah seorang laki-laki berambut raven –si pemilik payung itu.

Ternyata inilah jawaban dari keanehan yang aku rasakan.

Alasan mengapa air yang terus turun itu tak membasahi tubuhku.

Tanpa basa-basi.

Laki-laki berambut raven itu membungkukkan badannya guna membuka besi penutup selokan dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat kekar dan kuat.

Aku pun berinisiatif menggeser sedikit tubuhku agar ia lebih leluasa.

Setelah menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya, ia masukkan tangannya kedalam selokan dan mengambil gantungan kunciku yang terjatuh.

Cring…Cring…

Tanpa kata –lagi. Ia memberikan gantungan kunci itu padaku.

Kemudian tanpa kata –lagi, ia beranjak dan pergi.

Meninggalkan payung itu bersamaku.

.

.

.

Ini adalah awal dimana aku mulai mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku.

Bagaimana tidak?

Karena tanpa kata pula, ia telah mencuri segenap hatiku.

.

.

.

Tanpa ia beritahu pun aku tahu siapa namanya.

Bagaimana aku tahu namanya?

Itu mudah sekali.

Pegangan payung miliknya terasa kasar, seperti ada pahatan disana. Dan itu berhasil menarik perhatianku.

Disana.

Yah! Disana.

Aku melihat terukir sebuah nama.

-Uchiha Sasuke-

.

.

.

**:: Owari ::**

**:: Thanks For Reading ::**

**Tidak ada yang istimewa dari cerita ini –aku tahu.**

**Yeo Reum hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang terlintas diotak Yeo Reum –hanya itu.**

**Yeo Reum tidak pandai merangkai huruf-huruf alphabet jadi kata-kata yang indah –terlalu susah.**

**Jadi, hanya ini yang bisa Yeo Reum buat untuk mengisi FFn.**

**Membaca memang lebih mudah.**

**Mengomentari –apalagi.**

**Tapi kalau membuat sebuah cerita –itu yang paling SULIT.**

**05 Agustus 2012**


End file.
